


Selfish

by anubislover



Series: The Love of the Sun, Moon, and Earth [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I need practice writing M/M, M/M, Maria Thorpe deserves love, Prelude to Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: Altair knew he was being selfish, trying to keep both Maria and Malik. Malik realizes he was being selfish for hating Maria for Altair loving her. And after finding the two together, Maria thinks it might be better to leave Masyaf before her heart gets broken further, selfish or not. Can the two Assassin's show her otherwise? [AltairxMariaxMalik]Originally published on FF.net, I decided this should be my first fic on AO3, in anticipation for its much dirtier sequel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I read a story about Maria, Malik, and Altair being in a polyamorous relationship that did not paint her in a good light. Like, I got legit angry about it, and I try not to get angry at other people’s fanfics. But it made me realize that Maria deserves way more love than she gets from the fandom. Especially from Malik/Altair fans. So, instead of getting angry at other people’s fanfics, I’ve decided to write my own. I’ve posted this on FF.net, but considering how the sequel I have planned will be much more explicit, I thought it was high time I journey over to AO3. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to help me spread the love for Maria Thorpe.

“Ah, harder!” Malik moaned, the feeling of Altair’s cock in his ass bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. The two were in the Master Assassin’s chambers, having snuck away from their duties for the sake of one of their illicit rendezvous. It had been two days since they had last fucked, and Malik had wanted to make the most of it, certain that everyone would be too busy with their midday duties to look for them. Altair agreed whole-heartedly, and they had spent the past hour touching, teasing, and working each other into a frenzy, and now they were both hot and aching, mere moments from completion.

However, they had not expected the door to Altair’s chambers to open without so much as a knock, giving them no warning as Maria walked in. “Altair, I wanted to—”

The words froze in her throat as she watched the man she loved fuck his best friend. Altair was bent over Malik, body glistening with sweat and his muscles taut with effort. Malik lay below him, ass in the air, a look of utter bliss on his face as Altair thrust into him. His missing arm did nothing to diminish his attractiveness, dark skin glistening like polished stone, muscles rippling with exertion to return Altair’s thrusts. Moreover, it was the first time Maria had seen something other than a frown grace his countenance. Had they been anyone else, she might have found the sight beautiful.

Despite being a Master Assassin, Altair was too caught up in his path to completion to notice her. Malik, however, did, and looked her straight in the eye as he came, letting out a moan so filthy even Maria felt the burn of arousal.

The feeling was short-lived for them both, however, as Altair gave one last powerful thrust, finally crying out in utter ecstasy, “Malik!”

Her eyes finally broke from rafiq’s to look at Altair, and she felt a sting in her heart so fierce she thought perhaps another Assassin had snuck up behind her and shoved a sword through her chest. It would certainly be a creative, torturous way to take her life. She watched as the man she’d fallen utterly in love with nearly collapsed on top of Malik, beautiful face flushed, sweaty, but so utterly satisfied. She found herself wondering if he had ever looked like that after he’d fucked her, and found she couldn’t recall such an expression before that moment.

Altair finally looked up, meeting Maria’s eyes, and the look of bliss fell from his face, morphing into one of utter horror. He grabbed the nearest blanket, attempting to cover himself and Malik. “Maria, I—” The words died on his tongue as he watched Maria’s shocked face become utterly blank.

“I see I’ve come at a bad time. I’ll leave you two alone.” And she turned and walked out the door, closing it carefully behind her.

“Maria, wait!” Altair called out, pulling out of Malik and frantically trying to find his trousers. Malik, meanwhile, merely stared at the closed door. Her discovery had not been planned, but he had longed the day she would walk in on them. He’d hated her for taking Altair away from him for two years, for the things she must have done during the days with the Templars, and for being able to openly be with Altair. He’d thought he’d feel some sort of righteous satisfaction from her discovery, to watch the realization cross her face as she finally accepted that she was not the center of Altair’s universe, that she had no real place in Masyaf, not even as the Master’s lover.

Instead, he felt an intense wave of shame wash over him. He’d expected her to scream, cry, or maybe attack them. To accuse them of being filthy sinners, that their relationship spat in the face of God, that they would burn in her Christian Hell for partaking in such a sin. Instead, she’d said nothing, but the look in her eyes was one of utter heartbreak, betrayal, and worst of all, acceptance.

Altair finally managed to clothe himself enough to chase after her, tracking her down to her own private chambers just down the hall. He rushed inside, grateful that the door was unlocked. He froze as he took in the sight before him. Several of her meager possessions were on her bed, the worn satchel open and ready.

The explanation and apology that he had frantically been preparing from the second their eyes met in his chambers was instantly replaced with a pained question. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t look at him, simply folding one of her tunics and tucking it into the satchel. “Packing.” Her voice would have sounded utterly neutral to anyone else, but after two years of travelling together and another four months in Masyaf, he could hear the sting of tears that she was clearly holding back.

This was his fault. He would not deny that. When he first asked her to come with him to Masyaf, he’d promised that no harm would come to her. That she would finally find peace in this chaotic, cruel world. He loved her deeply, madly, and he could not bear the idea of her leaving his side. But he felt the same thing for Malik. The two had been together for so long, and as soon as he’d walked through the gates, all those feeling came rushing back. So, selfishly, he tried to have them both. He knew it was idiotic, but he could not bring himself to choose one or the other. Malik was the moon in his life, always there, offering calm comfort even in the darkness. Maria was the Earth, vivacious and ever-growing, giving him the sturdy ground he needed to keep his balance. How could he give either up? But he saw, as Maria’s hands shook while she carefully added more clothes to her pack, that he had broken his promise. He had hurt her, caused her pain deeper than any sword.

He had been selfish for trying to keep them both. And he was even more selfish still for refusing to let her go.

Slowly, he walked over to her, taking the pair of breeches she had picked up out of her hands. “No, you’re not.”

For the first time, anger appeared on her face as she snatched them back. “Yes, I am. My time in Masyaf has been enlightening, but it has been made clear to me that I have no real place here. My Templar past has prevented your people from accepting me, and you don’t need me to warm your bed.” Altair attempted to cup her cheek, but she jerked back, eyes red and shiny from the tears she was trying to desperately hold back. She turned away under the pretense of fetching more of her things. “I’ll be out of your hair by sunset.”

A spike of desperate panic shot through him, and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her from behind and burying his head in her neck. “I’m sorry, Maria,” he choked. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please don’t leave. I love you. I want you here, in Masyaf, by my side for the rest of my life.”

A trembling hand clutched his arm like a lifeline. “Don’t you lie to me. You love Malik. You two have a bond I could never match. I understand that, now. I don’t hate you for it.” She thought back to how much Altair relied on Malik, how the crippled rafiq would nag him to delegate some of his many duties so that he did not burn himself out. How he’d defended Altair when some of the Brotherhood had questioned the changes he was implementing, even as he disagreed with him about them only an hour before. How the two seemed so relaxed and comfortable in each other’s presence, the way only years of trust and a deep love could bring. They completed each other in a way she never could. The tears finally began to spill from her eyes, salty streams trailing down her fair cheeks. “But I can’t stay here.”

Altair’s grip tightened. “You’re not going anywhere. I need you, Maria.”

“I can’t stay and watch the man I love with someone else. Nor will I force you to choose between us. Malik may think me a Templar bitch, but I love you too much to deny you the man you love. Just please, let me go.”

“You’re right, I did think you a Templar bitch.”

The two turned to the door to find Malik strolling in, fully dressed, signature frown on his face. The rafiq regarded them thoughtfully. He continued, “But surprisingly, the Novice is also right. You are not going anywhere.”

Maria glared at him through her tears. “You’ve made it clear since I arrived four months ago that I have no right or reason to be here. Had you been a woman, I’d have run you through for daring to touch the man I love.”

Malik stepped closer. “By your Christian laws, you should have run us both through for the way you found us. Even by our faith, you would have been well within your rights to have us dragged through the streets and stoned to death. Yet, instead you choose to leave us in peace. Why?”

Despite her tears, Maria held her chin high and looked Malik dead in the eye. “Because you cannot choose who you love. I know that first-hand; I was a Templar who fell in love with an Assassin. And I love Altair too much to deny him the happiness he deserves, even if he doesn’t return my feelings.”

Altair tightened his grip. “Maria, I do love you. I love you more than I can bear. Did you think these past two years were a lie? That I followed you across the world for anything less than love?”

She shook her head, angry at herself for not being able to keep her voice from breaking as she replied, “Perhaps you did then, but you cannot claim you do not love Malik. I saw the look on your face when you came. That is not the look of a man who was getting off with some whore.” Bowing her head, she was barely able to whisper, “It was a look you’ve never given me.”

“So, you think you were the whore?” Malik growled. “Do you have any idea how often he speaks of you? How his eyes light up when he tells me how you helped one of the novices master his stances, or how you’d defeated one of our warriors in a sparring match? It’s revolting how much he adores you; he’d walk the world over to get you a blade of grass you wanted. And yet you question his love for you?”

She glared at him, her brown eyes filled with fire and defiance. “The what do you propose I do? Stand by and let Altair sleep with a man who clearly hates me? Allow my heart to break every time you two go off together, knowing that it’s only a matter of time before he’s forced to choose between us? I’m willing to stand aside for you two to be happy, so don’t you dare act like I’m some sort of selfish bitch!”

“Despite your Templar status, you get to be with him in public! Do you know what I would give to kiss the man I love without fear of prying eyes?”

Maria bristled. “I’m not a Templar anymore, yet you refuse to accept that. Just like everyone else in this God-forsaken castle! I’m an outcast due to a past that I am trying to redeem myself for. I’m looked down on for being a woman with the skills of a man no matter what part of the world I’m in. I have been used, betrayed, and shunned, so excuse me if, just once, I’ve decided to take my leave for the sake of protecting myself.”

“Then you would run away instead of facing a problem head-on?”

“I simply refuse to fight a battle I can’t win!”

“Enough!” Altair shouted, startling them both. “I have stood by and watched you two hate each other for too long. I love you both. I know it sounds foolish, and ridiculous, and selfish, and it certainly is, but I am being truthful. You two mean more to me than the Brotherhood, the Creed, and all the books in the world combined.” He sighed, resting his forehead atop Maria’s soft hair. “I do not wish to give either of you up. I should never have continued my relationship with Malik behind your back, Maria. And Malik, I wish that I could be with you without fear, too. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t long to simply lie with you both, content to have you at my side.” He lifted his head, frowning at Malik and pulling Maria closer. “I will not lose either of you.”

There was silence, before Maria addressed Malik. “So, what do we do?”

Malik met her earth-brown eyes, admiring the strength of the woman before him. For the first time, he could see why Altair had fallen for her. She was truly a wonder to behold. Her anger and ferocity came from the need to protect those she loved. He recalled Altair telling him how she had taken Robert de Sable’s place all those years ago, willing to sacrifice herself so that her lover would live and complete their mission. And she’d worked hard to make a place for herself here, despite the distrust. She’d offered up her knowledge of the Templar’s techniques, Western culture, anything she could offer that might have been of aid their intelligence. She trained with the novices, tutoring them in swordplay and sparring with any brave enough to challenge here.

And he could not deny the affect she had on Altair. He thought back to how, since she’d arrived, Altair had delighted in teaching her about Masyaf and their Creed, and how she made him laugh with her biting quips and dry wit. Like him, she kept Altair’s arrogance in check, never afraid to point out his shortcomings even as it was clear she’d fight any of his critics to the death. Around her, Altair was a different man; a better man.

Malik felt something stirring in his chest. Yes, she was a woman to be admired, and Masyaf would be a poorer place should she leave.

Reaching out, he brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek, wiping away a few lingering tears. Her skin was soft and warm, like the finest silk left in the sun. He also could not deny her beauty, much as he had tried to. Her fair skin contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. He’d once seen her when it was down and loose, and had been entranced by how the sunlight itself seemed to be trying to escape into it, beckoned by its rippling waves. Her figure melded womanly curves with a warrior’s bearing, back straight and sure as her hips swayed invitingly. He’d often found his eyes lingering on her shapely behind as she stormed off after one of their arguments, furthering convincing him that she was some sort of witch, and that she was attempting to entrap him with the same spell she had Altair under.

Clearly, she had succeeded, as he leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Maria did nothing, shocked that Malik was willingly touching her, much less kissing her. But his gentle lips became more insistent, and she found herself hesitantly responding, opening her mouth so that he could slip his tongue in to explore.

Altair was equally as surprised, but allowed himself to feel the faintest sliver of hope. Perhaps he would not have to lose the woman or the man he loved. He let his own lips trail over her cheek and jaw, slowly descending to her sensitive neck as he had so many times in the past.

Maria let out a small moan at the dual sets of lips. The sting of her anger and heartbreak was dulling from the confusion and pleasure she was feeling. Why were they doing this?  
Pulling away, Malik gave Maria a small smile as Altair lovingly kissed her hair.

“You’re not going anywhere, Maria Thorpe. You belong in Masyaf, by Altair’s side. As do I. The Novice would bring nothing but disaster to the Brotherhood if the two of us do not keep him in check.”

Maria marveled at his smile as she processed his words. She’d never seen him smile before; it was soft and calming, like the light of the moon. Eyes guarded, she said, “I don’t disagree with you, Malik, but I’m unsure I can stand idly by while the man I love is taken by another.”

The two men shared a look, and Altair felt a grin spread across his lips. Leaning down, he murmured in her ear, “You won’t have to. I assure you, my bed is big enough for all three of us.”

She gave a small gasp at the thought, the image of all three of them together sending a sharp surge of pleasure down to her core. She looked at Malik. Was he truly okay with this, or was he simply humoring Altair to avoid any messy drama? “Are you certain you’re willing accept me?”

Malik smirked and leaned down to kiss her again, this time harder and with more passion. Her lips were soft and plush, unlike Altair’s whose were chapped and rough. His tongue surged in and gave suggestive little thrusts as he stepped closer, engulfing Maria in the heat and scent of the two men. Altair resumed his earlier task of lavishing her neck with wet kisses and sharp bites, one of his arms releasing Maria’s waist to trail teasingly across Malik’s shoulders. In response, Malik ran his own fingers down Altair’s bare spine, causing the man to moan and jut his hips forward, grinding against Maria’s pert bottom. The sensation egged her on to return Malik’s kiss more fiercely, twining her tongue around his and nipping at his lips. The rafiq groaned in response, smirking against her lovely mouth.

Perhaps they could work something out. It would not be easy, but it would be worth it to keep a woman such as Maria in their lives. Altair clearly loved them both, and Malik and Maria could use that as a starting point to become something more. It would take a lot of work, but for now, the three of them were content to discover the workings of this strange new relationship.


End file.
